1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light beam scanning display for displaying an image on a drawing screen by Using respective laser beams emitted from light sources in three primary colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The laser display using the laser light as the light source is disclosed in JP-A-2002-344765, for example. According to this laser display, the video information is visualized by propagating a plurality of modulated laser lights, which are emitted from the laser light sources in three colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) respectively, via the same path and then inputting the laser lights into the deflecting means to scan in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction.
Also, as another laser display, the laser display for guiding the laser lights emitted from the RGE laser arrays as individual light source lights by using the optical fiber is set forth in JP-A-2002-344765.
However, the laser display set forth in JP-A-2002-344765 is constructed such that the laser beams emitted from three light sources are collected onto the same path by the dichroic mirror. That is, three light source units, optical paths for propagating the laser beams from these light sources, etc. must be provided. Thus, an increase in size of the display is hardly avoidable.
Also, in the laser display set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,440, there are such disadvantages that, because a number of light sources are provided, a power required to drive respective lasers is increased and also it is difficult to reduce a size of the display.
The laser light is excellent in monochromaticity and directivity. Thus, if the laser light is used as the light source light, such advantages can be achieved that the color reproduction property can be enhanced and also a size of the optical system of the display can be reduced. However, because of the arrangement of the light sources and the provision of the optical system, etc., actually the configuration of the display becomes still complicated and thus a size reduction is not satisfactory.